fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Trickery
Trickery '''is a Superior Elemental that costs 2100 diamonds. '''Trickery '''is supposed to make people don't want to attack you more because you can be hard to deal with this element. '''Trickery '''is meant to be used by itself but using with others makes it a bit of an impovement. Passive Effect Exp. points are permanently boosted by 15% Statistics * '''Damage - Very High * Defense - Above Average * Speed - Slow Spells Drop Trap "User creates a fake shard or diamond drop which if the victim tries to pick up the fake drop, they will suffer high damage, major slowness for some short time." * Drop Trap '''is a Projectile spell which the user creates a fake shard or diamond drop which will deal 301 - 344 damage and makes the victim extremely slow for 3 seconds, Making the victim more prone to attacks, Well if somebody manages to find the victim. * '''Tip: '''When you are caught by this element, You should hold R so you can mitigate some damage until you are free. * '''Tip 2: '''If you used this spell, Try to camp the fake drop where nobody can notice you and when they got the bait, You know what you gotta do. * '''Note: '''If you see someone use this spell and pretend they didn't see it, You would know that is a fake drop. * This spell requires 513 shards * This spell requires 375 mana and has a 12 second cool down '''Decoy Skulk "User creates a decoy of them self and if the attacker tries to attack the decoy, The attacker would lose 3 x 100 health and a brief stun." * Decoy Skulk '''is a Close Range spell which if you use it, It will make the exact same clone as you, The decoy doesn't have a good A.I, and if the attacker tries to target the decoy, The decoy immediately disappears and lose 300 health and a brief stun, Also, when you make the decoy, you become invisible for 5 seconds without an animation. * '''Decoy Skulk '''is a good spell when you are in tight situations, When you have low health, Use this spell, It is recommended if you are near the safe zone. * This spell requires 690 shards. * This spell consumes 375 mana and has 60 second cool down. '''Tricksy Trick "User casts a random Multi Projectile spell, All helpful effects of this attack is applied to all teammates, Negative effects on this attack on target lasts for an additional second." * Tricksy Trick '''is a Multi Projectile spell where you cast a random Multi Projectile spell, If this spell has life steal, All your teammates are healed with the same amount of health. * If this spell has a negative effect, like stun or blindness, 85% chance to last longer for 1 second, 25% for an additional 2 seconds. * This spell requires 719 shards. * This spell consumes 348 - 401 mana and has a 7 second cool down. '''Evil Trick "User emits a purple aura reflecting 100% of the damage back to the attacker, Effects are not included." * Evil Trick '''is a Body Transformation spell which you use it, You emit a purple aura reflecting 100% of the attacker's spells back to him/her, This will last for 25 seconds, Effects like stun, blindness, life steal, freeze, burn damage or any other effects are not included to the reflected attack. * The aura will appear on the torso of the user, The aura is a glowing purple orb fading away until the edges, Also emitting an slow, electrical current sound effect while you still have it. * '''Tip: '''When someone uses this spell, DON'T attack that person, Your attacks will reflect back to you. * '''Note: '''This also works with an Ultimate, So beware of this spell. * This spell requires 862 shards. * This spell consumes 475 mana and has a 180 second cool down. '''Trick of Mischief "User emits a rainbow aura reflecting 200% of the spell to the attacker." * Trick of Mischief is the ultimate which is pretty much the same thing as '''Evil Trick '''but reflects 100% more damage, So you can label this one as, "Cancerous", This will last for 15 seconds. * '''Trick of Mischief '''will have the same sound effect as '''Polaris '''and you will emit a red aura showing all the colors of the rainbow and you also emit some pastel rainbow ribbons. * This spell requires 972 shards. * This spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 150 second cool down.